heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
X-Men: Clan Destine Vol 1 2
** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Danger Room training drones ** "Phoenix" ** "Beast" ** "Iceman" ** "Storm" ** "Gambit" ** "Nightcrawler" ** "Moira MacTaggert" ** "M" ** "Sunspot" ** "Siryn" ** "Jubilee" ** "Chamber" ** "Synch" ** "Shatterstar" Villains: * * Danger Room training drones ** "Cyclops" ** "Beast" (circa Uncanny X-Men #1) ** "Archangel" ** "Cannonball" ** "Shadowcat" ** "Cable" ** "Bishop" ** "Juggernaut" ** "Wolverine" ** "Sabretooth" (two versions) ** "Rogue" ** "Havok" ** "Magneto" ** "Phoenix" ** "Gladiator" ** "Omega Red" ** "Warlock" Other Characters: * Hernán Cortés * Aztec Army * Shi'ar * Chen Yu Locations: * ** *** * Items: * " " * " " Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Upon entering the gateway, the ClanDestine clashed with the X-Men. In the battle, Crimson Crusader and Imp stopped the battle by using his gravitational power to lift Wallop tripping his massive body causing the battle to stop. Wolverine stabbed Hex when he started poking him. Wallop retaliated. Newton was forced to knock him unconscious. X-Men and the ClanDestine returned to analyzing the dimensional rift which captured Professor X and Colossus. Inside the dimensional rift, both Professor X and Colossus meet up with Adam and Cuckoo. Gracie was also trapped inside and discussed their next step on how to stop Synraith from escaping to Earth-616. Gracie later revealed that she was the cause of Synraith's plan to invade Earth. In 1519, Gracie, in trying to save the aztec from Cortez's conquistadores, bonded with Synraith when she tried to tap into a latent energy field which was Synraith. Having seen Earth, Synraith has continued to try to get to Earth. As such, it was decided that they will continue to pull Synraith in the dimension to prevent it from reaching Earth. Meanwhile, at the Xavier mansion, the Destine found out that the X-Men are not real and their battle resumed. During the battle, Colossus did a fastball special, hurling Adam against Synraith. Synraith, in pain, hurled Adam across the rift, and Adam finds himself inside the Danger Room with Wolverine. Cyclops attacked Adam, which led Wolverine to believe that they are not the real X-Men. Only Forge, Storm and Wolverine were the real X-Men, as the battle continues, Forge directed Storm to hurl a lightning bolt on the floor of the Danger Room causing the illusion to momentarily fade. In that instance, Professor X realized that they are still in the Danger Room and that they, instead of pulling Synraith from Earth, are actually pulling Synraith towards Earth. Having realized their mistake, they stopped pulling and Synraith was left trapped in the nexus, and when the dimensional rift closed, Synraith was apparently destroyed. | Notes = | Trivia = * Wolverine has already met Adam Destine in the past, where he believed Wolverine died when Chen Yu bombed the mountain fortress. | Recommended = | Links = }}